


Alone Time

by LoveKristapsPorzingis



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Butt Slapping, Butts, Dildos, Foot Fetish, Gen, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, Scents & Smells, Young Justice Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveKristapsPorzingis/pseuds/LoveKristapsPorzingis
Summary: Rated M for smut, raunch, masturbation, and slight birdflash. Dick has some naughty alone time with himself. Set after season 3 episode 7, "Evolution," when Forager whips Dick with a towel during training





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[NSFW] Towel Fantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/461735) by buttofgrayson. 



> Based on [NSFW] Towel Fantasy by buttofgrayson on Tumblr. The Tumblr story itself was based on when Forager whips Dick with a towel during training in season 3 episode 7, "Evolution." Pretend that Wally is alive as Dick's boyfriend.

After the long, hard day of training his new recruits, the current Nightwing felt his back aching and his butt still hurting just a bit from it previously being spanked with his own towel by Forager. The thought of being able to relax for the rest of the evening was more interesting to Dick Grayson than taking a shower, but Dick needed to shower because of the horrendous masculine body odor from his hot, sweaty, stinky armpits; he hadn't allowed his feet to breath...yet. Despite how nasty it was, they instantly turned him on. When Dick noticed that his retired superhero boyfriend, Wally, wasn't home yet, quickly made his way to his bedroom to get ready to shower.

Puberty had treated the former acrobat nicely these last 7 years. Reaching slightly pass the 7 foot mark, he now had a strong muscular tall body and looked down at Bruce, Clark, Conner, and Wally, much to their chagrin.  After taking off his tank top, Dick's strong broad chest, bouncing pecs, and perfectly sculpted 6 pack abs glistened with sweat and were cooled down by the cool air. There were other features that he was proud of. One was his notorious bubble butt, which were strong from the excessive amount of squats he's done. One could make out his firm but jiggly buns when he was wearing his Nightwing costume. Other assets included his big hands and big feet. His hands were 10 inches or 30.48 cm in length (base of the palm to the tip of the middle finger) and 12 inches or 30.48 cm in span (tip of the thumb to tip of the pinky finger with the hand outstretched). They were great for firmly palming a basketball, among other things. Dick reached down to take off his stink bomb shoes and sweaty socks so he can stretch his long flexible powerful toes and let his size 19 feet breath. Of course, you know what they say about big hands and feet.

In fact, "Dick" was a perfectly fitting name for the well endowed young man who was now absolutely hung as a horse. It was hard to believe that when Dick joined the Team at the age of 13, he was a scrawny short kid who took on opponents bigger than him. Wally and Conner use to tease about his height. Wally sometime even hid some stuff in high places although Dick could use his acrobatics to get it down. Now things were different. His manhood was almost half as long as his eskrima sticks and thicker. Women and some men always loved to grab and squeeze his ass while on their knees giving attention to what was in front. One time, Wally forgot about Valentines Day so Dick "punished" Wally by leaving him unable to comfortably walk around for a few days. Even Conner wasn't safe from getting his ass pounded by Dick when they dated each other for several months.

Dick finally pulled down his dirty underwear which had served as a tight prison for his increasingly growing dick. With his cock hanging down between his thighs, Dick let out a sigh of relief. He wiggled it around, letting it slap against his long thighs. His tight costume didn't restrict movement but still restricted his body when he started to have a late massive growth spurt, leaving very little to the imagination of viewers. After being in costume for so long, Dick loved being naked whenever he could.

Dick wanted to shower, but there was something that needed to be satisfied immediately and he couldn't wait for Wally to get home to do it. Normally he'd jerk off in the bathroom or shower. Dick laid down comfortably on his back while running his big strong hand slowly over his member. With his huge cock hardening from his slight teasing, Dick smirked to himself before putting his towel next to him on the bed. Dick lied on the bed and spread his legs apart. His manhood grew larger and harder by the second and his big heavy balls were so full. Dick grabbed of his long massive shaft and began slowly stroking it. To get himself started, he brought 3 things to his nose and inhaled deeply: his foot, a dirty sweaty sock, and his shoe. He couldn't help but let out soft moans while pleasuring himself. Next, a vibrating dildo entered inside of Dick, stretching his tight hole; he couldn't remember the last time he masturbated because being a superhero kept him busy. Soon, precum began slowly leaking from his cockhead as he stroked his dick. At first just a dollop of the stuff stayed at the very tip of the head but before he knew it, it was dripping steadily onto the towel. Dick squirted some of Wally's lube on his stiff pole.

"Ohhhhhh fuckkkkkkk!" Dick moaned out as he rolls his eyes back. "So glad Wally's not here right now or I would've put him into a wheelchair," he thought.

Dick was enjoying it so fucking much. His balls tightening as he jacked himself harder and faster now. He grabbed his shaft tightly with one hand as waves of intense pleasure flowed. He almost wanted to stay like this state of ecstacy forever because work had given him no downtime. He had been so insanely horny that Wally's ass was left sore for days after each time they met. But this time he was all alone, jerking off harder and faster than ever before. His huge, long, thick cock pulsated in his hands all slick from his saliva and precum.

"Ohhhhhh goddddd yessssss!" he moaned out as loud as he could because he was so close to climaxing. Dick couldn't hold back any longer. He let out a loud cry and came incredibly hard, spraying thick ropes of white all over the towel beneath him and even on his own abs.

"OHHHHHHH FUCKKKKK YEAH!" he moaned as he continued cumming before completely milking his cock to completion. Dick thought that the whole building shook from his shuddering. When his orgasm was done, the towel and his abs were covered in his seed. Breathing heavily, Dick fell back onto the bed. He weakly reached down and wiped the cum off his abs with the towel. Dick was now perfectly relaxed.

"Thanks towel. Thanks dildo," he said with a laugh before tossing the towel into the bin and grabbing another towel for his shower. It wouldn't be long before he started masturbating again.


End file.
